Blinded By Insanity
by KODfreak
Summary: Riff Raff notices that his sister is losing her mind. He blames himself, then decides to run away to a city that sparks his interest, Sin City.
1. Chapter 1 leaving

Riff Raff wondered. Something at the castle seemed...off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He then heard a loug gong noise over and over.

"Dinner is prepared! Dinner is prepared! Dinner is prepared!" Magenta yelled out over and over throughout the castle. She then stopped at Riff Raff's room.

"Dinner is-"

"I know! I know dinner is prepared."

"Hee hee, time for din dins!"

"Ha ha, yes I know." said Riff Raff getting up. He walked over to Magenta, and she smiled with her teeth showing, and took his hand.

"So Magenta...what's for dinner?"

"Meat."

"Ah...yes."

"Oh Riff! Meat builds stong bones, and you are boney woney!"

"Uh huh...I see..."

They reached the dinner table. Magenta quickly fetched the big plate with ham on it.

"Try it!"

Riff Raff took a bite.

"ACK! Genta, did you even cook this? It's raw!"

"That means it's fresh! Frrrreeessssh! Fresh! Freshy fleshy fresh!"

"Uhh...I think you should cook it."

"Hey! I don't tell you how to do your job!"

Riff Raff sighed as he got up and left the table. Magenta, Columbia, and Frank watched as this happened. Riff Raff went to the bath room and started a bath. He took off his coat, then shirt. Magenta opened the door.

"Um...mind if I join you?"

"Well...actually...I'd rather not."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well...no offense darling but...you just aren't the sister I know and love anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. You just aren't the same."

"Riff, that is nonsense. I am too the same sister you know and love!"

"No, you aren't." said Riff Raff taking off his pants and undergarments. He then stepped into the tub. "And it's probably my fault."

Magenta then made an angry expression on her face. She then dunked Riff Raff's head into the water in an attempt to drown him. Riff Raff struggled, his sister was pretty strong. He soon grabbed her arms and tugged her off.

"Magenta! What the hell!"

Magenta angrily left the room.

Later that night...

Riff Raff and Columbia were talking to each other in his room.

"Come on Columbia, she attacked me! This has gone too far. She's a threat to others!"

"Riff...even if something has changed, I don't think we should send her away. She needs you now more than ever!"

"I think it is me who needs to be sent away." said Riff Raff as he walked out of the room.

"Wait! What did you mean?"

Riff Raff went into his room and packed a bag. Columbia walked in his room.

"Don't leave..."

"I need some time to think. Besides, Magenta might smother me in my sleep. Don't tell her that I am leaving. Tell her that I am going to the store. She'll buy it."

Frank then ran up to the door way.

"*pant pant* Oh my."

"Master, you alright?"

"Magenta and I...sex...she was...THE MAAAAAN!"

"Oh Master. Listen, I am going to the store. Need anything?"

"Uhh some more milk and meat."

"Okay."

Frank then left for his room. Riff Raff stood up holding his suitcase.

"Well, I'm off."

Columbia went up and hugged him. Riff Raff hugged back with his free arm.

"Ohh! I am going to miss you so much!"

"Yeah well...I'll miss you too."

Riff Raff looked into Columbia's eyes. He could see sadness within them.

"I'm trusting that you will look after my sister...I know she wouldn't hurt you."

"I will. I promise."

Riff Raff was going to leave, but Columbia wouldn't let go. She did, but didn't let go of his hand all the way to the front door.

"Well, goodbye."

"Bye Riff."

Riff Raff then left, and put his luggage into the truck. He got in and started to drive. He didn't know where he was going, but he just needed to get out of the castle. He stopped at a liquor store to get some snacks and some sodas. He saw a pamphlet that talked about a place called Sin City. It sparked his interest.

"What's this?" he asked the cashier.

"Oh Sin City. It is also known as Las vegas. That place has everything, casinos, hotels, shows, heh...some people say there is a mysterious place known as "Area 51" where aliens visit, but I think it's a load of bull."

"Huh. You don't say? I think I shall drive there."

"Boy fella, that's a long way from Denton. You might want to stock up on some snacks and drink."

"Good advice. I'll buy some."

Meanwhile back at the castle Magenta was running all around the castle looking for her brother.

"Riffy! Oh Riffy! Riffy Riffy Riff Riff!" Magenta called out. She walked up to Columbia.

"Hey Collie, have you seen Riff?"

"He went to the store."

"When will he be back?"

"...Soon."

"Hee hee! Okey dokey!" 


	2. Chapter 2 dealing

Riff Raff was driving all the way through across the country. It was taking days to reach the destination, but he thought it was worth it. He needed a break from his mentally ill sister. He only stopped to eat and sleep. It took many days before he was getting close. Magenta back at the castle noticed the irregularity.

"Collie! Where is my bro?"

"Uhhh...at the store."

"F that! I know he ran away!"

"Uhhh...okay I admit it...he felt so sorry for getting upset that he went to look for your favorite kind of flowers to give to you, but is still looking for them."

"Oh he is? Ohhhh bless his heart. Hee hee! Riffy will bring me flowers!"

Soon, one night, Riff Raff reached Las vegas. He was amazed. He had never seen so many lights in one place. The first thing he decided to do was to check in to a hotel. He checked into the MGM. Riff Raff stepped into his room.

"Whoa...this is...so nice. It's nicer than my own room."

Riff Raff then decided to take a walk on the strip. He was so impressed. So many lights, shows, and attractions. The people were awesome too. In fact, a certain individual walked up to Riff Raff.

"Hey big boy. Interested in a good time?"

Riff Raff looked. It was a hooker, wearing a fur coat and some boots. She had make up on, and blonde flowing hair.

"Actually I am." Riff Raff said causing the hooker to smile. "Can you show me around?"

"Uhhh...okay? What would you like to see?"

"The best this place has to offer."

"Alright. And then maybe later we could go back to your hotel room?"

"Okay...sure. I'm Riff Raff by the way."

"Hmmm cute name. You can call me Starr."

"Okay Starr. Take me to the best show in vegas!"

"Hmmm! Okay!"

Starr took him to see a magic show. Of course Riff Raff could tell right away that it was all faked, but it was amusing anyway. They then had dinner, and conversed. Starr began to realize that Riff Raff wasn't another sleazy man, but a kind, loving gentleman. She was almost ashamed she was going to have sex with him for money.

"So Starr, what kind of work do you do?"

"I uhhhh...have uh...relations...for money."

"Uh...mmm hmmmm. It doesn't sound like that's what you really want to do."

"Well...I always wanted to be a stripper."

"There you go! You should pursue that career."

"Well you don't understand. I can't just become one. My boss...he won't let me quit."

"I see. I might just have to have a talk with your boss."

"You shouldn't! He will rip you limb from limb!"

"Ha ha ha, I don't think so."

"You just don't understand..."

"Well anyway, how about we go back to my room?" asked Riff Raff.

"Okay."

After paying the bill, they both left, and went back to the room.

"So...are you interested...in having...relations?"

"Well I really shouldn't...my sister would kill me."

"Why would your sister be mad?"

"Technically we are in a romantic relationship."

"...With your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa...that's something...have you ever had...sex?"

"Of course. Many times, but now...I think her mind is falling apart."

"Ohhhh. I'm so sorry for you. Listen...we don't have to have sex but...I would like if I could stay for the night."

"Oh go right ahead! In fact, I will even give you some money...to help you."

Starr smiled.

"Thanks Riff Raff."

They slept that night, and Riff Raff woke up the next morning looking at a man with a fur coat and a feather in his hat. He didn't look very happy.

"Yo bitch! Get out of there!"

"I'm sorry...daddy." Starr said getting up. The man pointed a gun at Riff Raff.

"How dare you take my ho out to dinner!"

Riff Raff instinctly and quickly grabbed his laser, and shot the man. He fell to the floor with a thump.

"Wha...what did you do to him?" asked Starr.

"I shot him with a beam of pure anti matter."

"Is he...dead?"

"Very much so yes."

"You murdered him!"

"He was about to kill me. It was justifiable homicide."

"Yeah but...you...he...dead..."

"That burden of yours is now over. You should be thanking me."

"What the hell are you going to do with the body!"

"Hmmm. I think I have a plan."

20 minutes later...

Riff Raff was licking the last bone dry. He threw it on a pile of the other bones. Starr was watching in complete shock.

"ULP! YOU...ATE..."

"It was tasty."

Starr puked.

"Well that was fun, but I think I can only afford to stay another night or two."

"Oh...okay."

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Columbia woke up to the sound of an engine reving. She went out to the front to see Magenta in the spare truck.

"Genta, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna search for Riff. Wanna join?"

"Well...I guess so."

Columbia got into the truck. They started to drive.

"Genta...are you sure you're alright to drive?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

They stopped at a rest stop and went inside. Columbia went up to the shop keeper while Magenat grabbed snacks.

"Um...excuse me sir, have you seen a blonde balding butler like guy?"

"Yeah, a few days ago. Said he was going to vegas."

"Vegas! Genta, let's buy the snacks and go right now!" 


	3. Chapter 3 Cards for love

Columbia and Magenta decided to fly to vegas as it would be much faster. Once they arrived in vegas, they started to search around the casinos to find Riff Raff. Their search lead them to MGM. They looked around for a bit.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Magenta.

"What is it Genta?"

Columbia saw Riff Raff and a hooker walking around together.

"That BITCH!" Magenta said angrily stomping over in that direction. Riff Raff noticed her walking up to them. Magenta grabbed the girl.

"Stay away from them! He's mine!"

"Magenta! She's just a friend!"

"And YOU!" Magenta said pointing at her brother. "How ould you run away from me?"

"Magenta, how could I not! Look at yourself! I mean really, you tried to kill me!"

"That was because I was angry! Riff Raff, there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Magenta, you are in such denial!" Riff Raff shouted. Magenta walked away furious. Columbia walked up to Riff Raff.

"Oh Riff! I missed you so much!" said Columbia hugging him.

"Mmm yes, me too."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It appears you are the only sane one now a days. So, should we look for Magenta?"

"I believe that is best."

Riff Raff looked over to Starr.

"Starr, I think this is goodbye."

"Thanks...for everything."

"My pleasure."

Riff Raff and Columbia were walking away.

"Riff, you didn't really have sex with her, did you?"

"Ha ha, no."

Riff Raff and Columbia looked around everywhere. They couldn't find her. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. But they did notice some big crowd under the stratosphere tower. They hurried over, and noticed they were all looking up at the tower. Riff Raff and Columbia looked up, and saw Magenta on the top, standing on the edge holding on to the railing, threatning to jump.

"MAGENTA!" Riff Raff yelled. He and Columbia hurried inside the casino, and to the elevator to get up. While on the elevator, Riff Raff looked really tense.

"I hope we're not too late..." Riff Raff kept saying. Eventually they reached the top, and Riff Raff hurried through the crowd and to his sister.

"Genta! Don't jump!"

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Magenta with tears in her eyes.

"Because you are my sister, and I love you with all my heart!"

"Well...I heard you and Collie talking! You were going to send me away!"

"I would never do that!"

Magenta looked down crying, then let go.

"GENTA!"

Riff Raff lunged over and grabbed his sister's hand. Magenta suddenly came to her senses.

"AHH! RIFF! Don't let me fall! Help me up!"

"Ugh! I'm...trying Genta!" said Riff Raff as he struggled to lift Magenta back up. "Genta...give me your other hand!"

Magenta did just that, and Riff Raff tried his best but he was still struggling. Riff Raff felt someone pull on his back, and this gave him the strength to pull his sister up. He pulled her up past the railing and into his arms.

"Oh Riff! My dariling brother, you saved me!"

Riff Raff turned to the stranger who helped them.

"Thanks buddy." Riff Raff said as he then noticed it was Columbia.

"Hee hee! Don't mention it buddy!" She giggled. After they all got down to the ground, a familar man walked up to Riff Raff.

"Hello there sir, I think you know me as Bert, from Marriage Maze."

"I am aware."

"I can plainly see that your spouse there is a danger to herself. If you want, I can admit her to the Mental ward for life, where she will get round the clock treatment. An she'll be famous!"

Magenta gasped and looked at her brother with a worried expression.

"Thanks, but no thanks Bert. I think I am happy with her living with me, crazy or not."

"Crazy? Riff, what are you talking about?"

"Genta...you were insane! You tried to kill me! You don't remember?"

"No..."

"Are you sure you are normal?"

"Riff, what can I do to prove it?" Magenta asked with a smile.

Riff Raff stuck his hands out forward, and Magenta reconized what this was. They did their elbow sex routine perfectly.

"Ha! I know now you are indeed my sister!"

"Of course I am! What made you think I wasn't?"

"You were crazy."

"Crazy?...oh...uh...Riff...I wasn't crazy..."

"Really? then what was all that?"

"If I did act a little...odd...that was because...I'm pregnant."

"Wha...what?"

"Don't you know Transylvanian women go through a weird period of time where they get a little crazy? It's when the baby is first growing."

"So...I'm...going to be a dad?"

"Yes! Isn't that wonderful!" Magenta said hugging him.

"Huh...I guess it is!"

"Come on Riff, let's go back to the castle."

The three of them then headed back to the airport. Riff Raff couldn't believe it all. He was going to be a father.

the end. 


End file.
